


Cookies and the Past (Day 10)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [10]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, I don't think it's worth another rating, Lowkey abuse????, M/M, Panic Attack, Past Abuse, Ptsd??, Serious stuff but I joke anyways, abusive sazed, lmao rip, ooc???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 10 of Candlenights oneshots: Baking Treats-Taako and Lup we're supposed to bond and make Candlenights cookies, until a horrible memory makes it's way into Taakos head. One of Sazed.-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself





	Cookies and the Past (Day 10)

10\. Baking treats

 

Sure Taako loved baking, but it still haunted him if he thought too much about what happened in the past. They had known him long enough to know that he had off days regarding food. He would just stay in his room all day. Today wasn’t one of those days, which is why Magnus let him and Lup bake the Candlenights cookies for everyone at the base who wanted to take one of the stack. Taako whisked the batter over the sink so he wouldn’t spill it, maybe a little to hard for Lups likeing. He was caught up in his own mind again while Lup talked about something involving Barry as she cut out the cookies.

“Didn’t you have a cooking show? ‘Sizzle it up with Taako’ right?” Lup asked which made Taako freeze, stopping the aggressive whisking. Horrid memories flashed through his mind of his partner, his stagecoach manager, and his ex-lover.

“And Sazed. C-can’t leave him out. Not again. Never again.” Taako breathed out clutching the whisk until his knuckles turned white.

-

-

“So Taako how about that Sazed idea? I have the shirts ready to print with both of our names on it.” Sazed said knocking on the door to the stagecoach where Taako prepared his meals and gave the little show he always did. Nothing out of the ordinary today, everyone ate the food and laughed at his tricks. Taako glanced to where Sazed was in the door and smiled while he washed one of the dishes.

"Sazed my man. Sizzle it up with Taako is the brand. Do we have to talk about this every day?" Taako scoffed rubbing the hard side of the sponge across the sauce that was left on the white serving platter. Sazed frowned and took a few steps closer to the elf who was washing the dishes, shoulder length hair pulled back in a small bun and grabbed his hair with a sharp tug.

"Apparently we do because of you Taako. I don't think it's all about the brand. I think you just don't want to see me on the stage." Sazed snarled watching the elf drop the dish and sponge into the spongy water below. Taakos slender, delicate hands tried to pull the larger, rougher ones out of his hair only in a failed attempt to free himself from his friend.

“Sazed my man come on, can’t we talk like normal, civilized, human like people?” Taako asked only feeling the grip on his hair become tighter. Tight enough that it made Taako whimper softly in pain.

"I've tried Taako. I pull your weight around while you laugh about everything as if nothing is wrong with this world. We need to talk in a serious manner about me getting some form of recognition on our show." Sazed growled kicking the back of his knee. Taako let out a grunt of pain as he fell to the floor.

“That’s not it at all Sazed.” Taako said still trying to free himself from his grasp only to have no luck, again. For Sazed gripped it even tighter and pulled him to his feet using his hair. Taako wasn’t lying when he said that, but it wasn’t the full truth. He did care about the name brand, it was his legacy. If anything, he was pulling the other's weight around.

“Then what is it?” Sazed shouted having Taako go silent. “That’s what I thought.” Sazed scoffed letting go of his hair and pushing his head forwards with a firm slap. Taako flew forwards and smacked his head onto the cupboard below the sink with a sickening thud. The elves body fell over on the ground so he was laying on his side. The last thing Taako saw before passing out was Sazed, scowling deeply at the elf.

~

Taako awoke the next day on the floor of his stage coach to see Sazed right above him, Taako in his arms and was carrying him somewhere. Taako flailed, trying to escape the stronger man's grasp on him. Sazed set him down gently only for Taako to hunch over and hold his head in pain.

“Taako oh my goodness are you okay? Sit down I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Sazed said helping the skinner man sit on the grass. Taako’s brain hurt too much to comprehend that. He knocked him out last night. Little did he know, that would start the next six months of abuse until he pushed it too far by slipping in a poison in the meal which killed everyone at his show.

-

-

Taako hunched over, dropping the whisk and gagged. It felt like he was going to throw up from the smallest thought of Sazed. The whisk fell to the floor with a clank and a thud from the bowl of batter in the sink which caught Lups attention. She turned around and saw Taako hunched over the sink, his breathing ecstatic, tears threatening to fall. Lup set down the cookiecutter and ran around the island in the kitchen to reach her brother.

“S-sazed I’m sorry.” Taako sobbed out clutching the sides of the sink. Lup tried to yell something at him to get him out of it with no luck. Lup sometimes had episodes of thinking she wasn’t in her body but instead was still trapped with no way out. Taako leaned forwards and threw up in the sink, not even caring what she thought of him. It hurt so much. All of him did.

“Taako it’s me. Lup. You’re okay.” Lup said giving him some space, understanding that being touched was probably the last thing he wanted. She counted to three slowly trying to get Taako to breathe in sync with her counting. Taako eventually breathed with her, stopped shaking and the tears slowed to a stop.

“L-lup?” Taako managed to breathe out, still having his eyes being fixated on the sink below that held everything he didn’t want. Lup weakly smiled at him and nodded.

“Yeah I’m here bud.” She said taking another step towards him. Taako spun around and hugged her tightly, a sob escaping his lips again. Lup hugged him back, not fully understanding who Sazed was, Merle probably knew (she made a mental note to ask him later).

“I can finish these. You can just, I don’t know, do something else. You should go.” Lup said releasing Taako. He nodded and stumbled out of the room leaving Lup alone in the kitchen. She needed to make more batter but that wasn’t the main concern at the moment. She’d finish this and ask about Sazed.

At least the cookies ended up getting finished knowing Magnus would kill them if they didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I would like to go into more Sazed/Taako angst but this will tide me over


End file.
